


Chocolate Chip Cuddles

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>arwenxs said:</sup><br/>Bucky and Tony being cute while baking? Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arwenxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenxs/gifts).



It was a rare day when they got time to just relax and spend time alone. 

Sure they had movie nights and team bonding days but it wasn’t very often they got a day where it was just Tony and Bucky. 

Today they were going to make cookies. Just simple chocolate chip cookies using the recipe on the back of the chocolate chip bag. A normal task to just pretend, if only for a few hours, that they were a regular couple. 

Bucky took Tony through each step, the genius wasn’t very adapt at anything in the kitchen that didn’t include coffee. Bucky would stand behind Tony showing him how to properly measure everything and directing him how to add it to the bowl. Tony didn’t really need all the instruction but the hands on demonstrations were something he didn’t want to lose. 

Before the batter was even finished they fed each other chocolate chips, seeing who had the best way of feeding it to the other. Tony won that one after sticking a few in his mouth and passing the chips to Bucky with a kiss. 

Bucky later got him back with the cookie dough. Smearing some on Tony’s neck by ‘accident’ when removing the spatula and then cleaning it off with his tongue. If he left a mark, well that was his bonus.

Once the cookies were placed on the cookie sheets and in the oven, they set the timer before sitting on the couch. Just content to spend the day with each other.


End file.
